


HAVEN

by kpOpChaNg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: 5 moments with ChangLix but inspired by the letters that make up the word HAVEN.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, implied minchan
Kudos: 27





	HAVEN

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote something. i hate uni. but i just wanted to spread my changlix agenda.  
> disclaimer guys english is not my first language so i am excused hehe
> 
> also please forgive me for any mistakes and typos...i am in exam season rn and tired

1\. **_Hello_ - _exclamation_ ; **_**BrE /həˈləʊ/ ; used as a greeting when you meet somebody, in an email, when you answer the phone or when you want to attract somebody’s attention.**_

Changbin sighs for the nth time because no matter what he tries the essay just doesn't seem to end. He is on his fourth cup of coffee and is slowly losing his mind. He doesn't understand how his professor can be this evil making them write a five page essay. His vision is getting blurry as he attempts to fight the sleep and resorts to taking another sip of his coffee even though it's clearly not having any effect. He knows he still has three days to complete the goddamn essay but he wants to do as much as he can so he doesn't have to panic last minute (he has learnt from his past mistakes). But apparently the universe doesn't want him to since he hasn't made any progress for the past thirty minutes. He is so deep in his thoughts he doesn't notice another presence in the room. 

"Hello, night owl you are meant to be in bed. With me. Cuddling." 

Changbin jumps a little as he hears his lover's deep voice interrupt his chain of thoughts. His heart swells with fondness when he sees the younger male pout unconsciously whilst fighting to keep his eyes open. 

'Hello there, my sleeping beauty. You look cute."

"I will look cuter if you cuddle me in bed you know."

Changbin snorts before pulling the half asleep male onto his lap before placing a light kiss on his head. His lover smiles at him sleepily and he looks so devastatingly beautiful even with the little dried drool mark. Changbin falls in love all over again. 

"Come to bed hyung. I miss your cuddles."

Felix looks so undeniably adorable sporting those puppy eyes with his signature pout. Changbin would be a fool to reject him when he looks this soft and beautiful. The stupid essay can definitely wait. 

"You are too cute baby. Let's go so, I can give you all the cuddles you missed."

Felix giggles and fuck Changbin is gone. 

"I love you."

The younger male looks at him surprised before smiling so bright.

"I love you too hyung. Let's go to sleep."

2\. _**Angel**_ \- _**noun ; BrE /ˈeɪndʒl/ ; used when you are talking to somebody and you are grateful to them.**_

Changbin has just come out of his lecture hall when he feels a sudden force collide. He doesn't have to look down to see who the culprit is. 

"Seungie, please get off me. I am not awake enough to support both of our weights."

The said male lets go with a reluctant huff. The older sees the eyebags on his friend and knows that he himself has a pair of eyebags. Exam seasons are the worst but at least he is done and can knock out without having to look at another textbook for a while. 

"You look dead hyung."

"You look dead yourself too Seungie. The whole uni looks dead."

"That's a lie. Lixie and Jinnie don't look dead! They looked good when I saw them this morning!!" 

"I thought we had established that they aren't humans." 

"Oh yeah right. I cannot wait to pass out for a very long time. Are you gonna be going back home?"

"Yeah, Lixie is coming with me this time since he won't have time to fly back to Australia."

"Oh yeah the break is only a week. Well, you two lovebirds have fun. Remember we all have to meet up during the break!" 

By the time Changbin gets back to his apartment, he is pretty sure he is half asleep. He probably only made it back to his place in one piece cause his body is so used to the route. He is dreaming about his bed when he realises that he has an intruder. 

"Breaking into people's apartment I see."

Felix jumps and snorts. The younger looks way too gorgeous and good for someone who has just finished a hectic exam season. The same cannot be said about Changbin who had glanced at the one of the windows on his way back and dead would be a good word to describe his state. 

"I am laughing so hard my sides are hurting hyung."

Changbin chuckles before making his way to the dining table to see what his boyfriend had been doing. Once he approaches the table, a smile breaks onto his face.

"I know you haven't been eating well due to the exams so, I thought I would make you a hearty meal before we sleep. I couldn't find much in your kitchen so, this is the best I could cook."

Changbin pulls the younger into his chest and places a light peck on his lips. 

"This is perfect. You are perfect. Thank you angel."

He grins when he sees a tiny blush paint the younger's face. So cute. 

"You aren't that bad either hyung." 

Changbin is tired and sleep deprived and so is Felix but that doesn't matter right now. 

3\. _**Vanilla \- noun ; BrE /vəˈnɪlə/ ; a substance obtained from the beans of a tropical plant, also called vanilla, used to add taste to sweet foods, for example ice cream.**_

"Why do you think Lixie is annoyed at you?"

Changbin sighs. 

"We were talking and somehow the topic turned to ice cream and naturally we started talking about what flavours we liked and disliked. All I said was vanilla is gross and he sulked."

Minho shakes his head and the disappointed look that Chan is currently wearing makes Changbin feel like he kicked a kitten. 

"Stop making me feel bad already. You know I hate seeing him upset so, I don't need you clowns making it worse."

"You made the kitten upset. God, how do you live like that?"

"Thank you for the input hyung but I didn't ask." 

"I don't need your permission to put my input you villain!"

"Choke on a dick bitch."

"I did as a matter of fact. Yesterday on Chan's."

Changbin snorts on his drink just as Chan lets out a shriek. Minho sits there with a grin and Changbin wishes he could smack that grin away.

"MIN!!"

"I am just saying I did what he told me to do. Only difference is it happened yesterday." 

"Please can you guys not talk about your sex life in front of me like this. I came here for advice not this."

"Just kiss him. You know he is weak for your kisses. I don't think you need to worry anyway."

"You think?"

"Binnie, it's Lixie. Resident fluffball. He can never be mad at anyone for real especially you."

Just to be on the safe side, Changbin buys a tub of vanilla ice cream as he makes his way to his boyfriend's apartment. 

"Oh hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise. For saying vanilla is gross." 

Felix looks confused for a second before chuckling. He looks so cute and once again Changbin falls in love again.

"I love you."

Felix ends up laughing before pulling him into the apartment. 

"Hyung, you are so cute. I am not mad at you!!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know!!"

"So, did you come here with that tub of ice cream to try it out with me as a way of asking for forgiveness?"

"...."

Felix giggles and is suddenly in front of him placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Well, come on then hyung. The ice cream will start melting otherwise." 

Changbin still doesn't like vanilla because it's too sweet for his tastebuds but he thinks it's worth it watching the younger male grin in bliss as he savours the ice cream. 

4\. _**Eye \- noun ; BrE /aɪ/ ; either of the two organs on the face that you see with.**_

Everyone knows Changbin worships the very ground that Felix walks on. They have all been the victim of having to listen to Changbin list all the things he loves about his boyfriend (he loves everything about Felix even the signature drool marks the younger usually wakes up with). And they all know what Changbin loves the most about Felix. 

"My eyes?"

Changbin nods with a smile as he watches the younger male giggle. 

"Why?"

"Because it expresses so much and you don't even know Lixie. Shall I describe in full? Shall I tell you how it feels so homely staring at them? How I can actually stare at them all day if you let me? Ho-"

"Nooo hyung stop."

Changbin laughs and takes youngers hand to press a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

"You are so cute Lixie."

And just like always his boyfriend's eyes light up. As the younger stares at him it is filled with so much warmth and love that it leaves Changbin so breathless. He adores the way those eyes are able to express so much emotion. 

"Your eyes are twinkling Lixie!"

He loves the way the younger male blushes whilst complaining about how embarrassing the older is being. He cannot help up lean over to press two soft kisses on his eyes. 

"You are unbelievable hyung."

"Love you too~." 

5\. _**Never \- adverb ; BrE /ˈnevə(r)/ ; not at any time; not on any occasion. **_

It is a well known fact amongst their friendship group that Felix is their happy vitamin pill. Always cheering them up and cheering them on. Surprising them with little brownies and cookies. Sending them encouraging messages. The boy hardly gets upset so, when Changbin gets home to see a sniffling Felix on his bed he is worried. 

"Hey, what's wrong baby?"

Felix shakes his head and puts his arms out asking for a hug and who is Changbin to deny his lover a hug. Especially when he looks so sad. 

"Let is all out Lixie. I am here." 

No sooner the words are out the younger is crying into his chest. Changbin presses kisses on his head as he whispers words of comfort. He is dying to know why his boyfriend is crying but he knows better than to push for answers. 

It takes a while for the younger male to calm down until his sobs become sniffles. 

"Are you ready to talk baby? Take your time." 

"Thank you hyung. I just had a rough day...."

"Oh Lixie, it's okay. If you want you can tell your problems to me. I am always here for you know that right? And the others too."

Felix gives him a watery smile and nods ever so gently. 

"I just....we have to prepare a dance routine for our monthly assessment and I just cannot get a routine down. The little routine I had assembled....my professor said it's bad and told me to scrape it....everyone is already so far ahead and I am back to square one..."

Changbin curses at the professor for making his lover cry and ruin his day. 

"If...if I don't get a routine then I will fail and it will bring my overall grade down....and it's already half way into the month and I have nothing..."

"Lixie you can do this. Take it slow don't worry. Don't compare yourself to others and just go at your own pace. You still have half of the month left and knowing how talented and capable you are you will definitely have the routine in no time. And if you are struggling with ideas you know you can always go to Minho hyung and Jinnie. Or even the rest of us baby!" 

"I know...but I don't wanna disturb you guys when you have your own things to worry about."

"Lixie, you are always doing things for us and having our backs. So, you should know that we will always be here for you and have your back okay. We will never feel disturbed by you. Please, don't be afraid to come to us whenever you are having a hard time baby."

Felix smiles and nods before snuggling into his chest again. Changbin presses a kiss on his head before wrapping his arms around the male. 

"And I am always here for you baby. I will never let you go so, come to me whenever you want. I might not be able to help every time but I will always listen to your worries."

Changbin feels his shirt getting wet again as his boyfriend nods. 

"I love you hyung."

"I love you too Lixie. You are doing amazing." 

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys this didn't turn out as well as i wanted....  
> skz bringing out bops after bops!! go stream the mvs guys!!


End file.
